


Twining Braids

by Jetainia



Series: Braiding Life [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Jaskier, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Yennefer muses and Jaskier ponders flowers.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Braiding Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201697
Kudos: 6





	Twining Braids

Hair braiding had gotten more elaborate since the first time Yennefer had offered her hair as something to keep Jaskier’s hands occupied. It was an entirely new experience for Yennefer, who previously had been worth less than a pig and no one would touch her hair or a beautiful and powerful sorceress who let no one close after too many betrayals. With Jaskier though, Jaskier was gentle and loving and never withheld her love.

Neither of them had had the best childhood but somehow Jaskier had come out of hers overflowing with joy and love, determined to share it with anyone she deemed needed it. Yennefer had been compressed and hardened into a small diamond who never showed her emotions around others. Not that anyone would believe that if they saw her with Jaskier who effortlessly brought out Yennefer’s smiles and laughs.

Like now, as Jaskier debated between inserting a dandelion or buttercup in the weave of Yennefer’s hair she currently held. Yennefer could see the two of them reflected in the small stream they relaxed next to; Jaskier was perched behind Yennefer as she wove strands of hair together and flowers into them while Yennefer created more flowers for Jaskier to pick. There was such a soft smile on her face that she almost didn’t recognise herself.

She would never have thought this was possible when she was the freak and hunchback of Vengerberg. Wouldn’t have even believed it after Tissaia had bought her and taken her to Aretuza where the other girls treated her much the same as the townspeople had. Aretuza was supposed to have been her new start—after she’d finally gotten a hang of manipulating Chaos—but instead it was a humble bard who had blazed her own trail, ignoring whatever nonsense others told her who provided that.

Jaskier had walked her own path almost her whole life, ever since she had firmly stated to her parents that they couldn’t give her the title of Viscount because it wouldn’t fit properly. She’d then gone to Oxenfurt Academy and been both one of the best students they’d ever seen and the worst with her penchant for mischief and games. She’d seen a Witcher treated poorly and decided to make his life better. She’d seen Yennefer struggle with direction and shown her how to walk independently and blaze a better trail than the one Yennefer had been on.

She was everything Yennefer had ever wanted and never thought she’d be able to have.

Yennefer was brought out of her musings by Jaskier making an excited noise having finally settled her conundrum on which flower to weave into Yennefer’s hair. In the reflection, Yennefer could see Jaskier twist the stems of the dandelion and buttercup together and weave them as one flower and she felt her heart swell with love for this magnificent woman who would always find a way to make the best of things—even broken sorceresses.


End file.
